


Na Lodzie

by Coralovsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Quad Jumps (Figure Skating), World Figure Skating Championships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Rozgrzewka przed zawodami...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	Na Lodzie

**Author's Note:**

> To taki trochę odgrzewany kotlet, bo napisałem to jakiś czas temu. Ostatnio zajmowałem się pisaniem orginal content i dopiero teraz mam trochę czasu na pisanie fic'ów.

Ze wszystkich stron rozległy się oklaski. Każdy najmniejszy centymetr kwadratowy trybun zapełniali ludzie, przygotowani na największe widowisko. Świeżo wypolerowany lód odbijał białe światła reflektorów zawieszonych wysoko nad lodowiskiem, gotowy na przyjęcie łyżwiarzy. Przy bandach stali trenerzy zagadując swoich podopiecznych, przygotowując ich do pierwszego występu w tym sezonie.

\- Spróbuj go skoczyć. – rozległ się głos Bokuto, który nerwowo przeczesywał swoje włosy. – Jak nie wylądujesz nie załamuj się.

\- Bokuto – san… - odparł Akaashi zdejmując ochraniacze z płóz. – Dam sobie radę.

\- Nie załamuj się… - powtórzył trener. – Załamanie w środku programu są najgorsze…

Akaashi chwycił Kotarou za ramiona i zmusił by spojrzał mu prosto w twarz.

\- Poradzę sobie, nie musisz się przejmować. Poza tym to dopiero rozgrzewka, nie mam zamiaru zmieniać swojego programu. Skoczę wszystkie poczwórne.

\- Ale czy wylądujesz? – wtrącił Bokuto. – Nawet mi się czasami nie udają, a jestem twoim trenerem.

Keji ucałował go tylko w czoło powtarzając raz jeszcze „Poradzę sobie.”, po czym wszedł na lodowisko. Bokuto od razu przywarł do bandy i nie spuszczał z oczu swojego faworyta nawet na chwilę.

\- Jesteście strasznie zżyci… - rozległ się głos Kuroo, który do tej pory rozmawiał z jednym ze swoich zawodników. – Kenma nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem, po prostu sucho przytakiwał.

Kotarou z niechęcia odlepił wzrok od Akaashi’ego i rzucił.

\- Zawsze jest taki spokojny nie mogę tego znieść. Mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywa.

\- A ja mam wrażenie, że histeryzujesz jak baba, co zresztą nie jest nowością.

\- Ha?! – warknął. – Mogę być spokojny tak samo jak on!

\- Z chęcią to zobaczę. – Kuroo uśmiechnął się.

Kotarou ściągnął twarz starając się przyjąć najpoważniejszy wyraz jaki potrafi. W tym właśnie momencie Akaashi postanowił wykonać swoje podejście do poczwórnego flipa. Długi najazd i skok. Wszystkie cztery rotacje, ale nie odciągnął nogi przy lądowaniu i przewrócił się.

\- Akaaaaaaaashi! – rozległ się krzyk Bokuto na tyle głośny, że Kuroo zmuszony był do zatkania uszu.

Młodzieniec podniósł się szybko z lodu. Bolało go udo nic więcej, pewnie zostanie po tym tylko siniak. Mimo to podjechał szybko do bandy, aby skonsultować się ze swoim trenerem, który wpadł w prawdziwą histerię i prawie próbował skoczyć za bandę na lód.

\- Żyje. – powiedział Keji. – Nie odciągnąłem nogi.

\- Jestem beznadziejnym trenerem! – wykrzyknął Kotarou. – Nie będę cię dalej trenował! Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. Ćwicz sam!

Akaashi od razu ściągnął brwi.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział po czym wrócił na lód nie mówiąc nic więcej.

Bokuto obserwował jego odejście ze swojego rodzaju zaskoczeniem, ale nadal nie potrafił opanować swojej histerii. Tymczasem Kuroo stojący obok niego krzyknął w stronę swojego zawodnika.

\- Kenma! Cwaniaku widzę cię! Wracaj do rozgrzewki. Chce zobaczyć każdy piruet z twojego programu!

Blondyn z czarnymi odrostami przerwał swoją rozmowę z Hinatą i z miną niezadowolonego kota ruszył na środek lodu wykonać polecenie swojego trenera. Był jednym z najlepszych zawodników, którzy specjalizowali się w najdziwniejszych kombinacjach piruetów. Młodzieniec wykonał szybki najazd, zakręcił piruet i odchylił się do tyłu chwytając swoją łyżwę za płozę i przyciągając bliżej głowy, robiąc piruet zwany pod nazwą haircutter. Warto wspomnieć, że naprawdę niewielu mężczyzn decydowało się na dodanie go do swojego programu. Kenma podciągnął wyżej nogę przechodząc do biellmana. Znów rozległy się oklaski. Następne nastąpiły krótko potem, gdy inny zawodnik wylądował kombinację trzech skoków. Poczwórnego flipa, potrójnego toe loopa i podwójnego rittbergera.

\- Iwa – chan! – rozległ się głos jego trenera. – Świetnie ci poszło.

Iwaizumi zszedł z lodu.

\- Schodzisz już? – spytał Oikawa podając swojemu zawodnikowi butelkę wody. – Nie spróbowałeś nawet jednego piruetu.

\- A jak nazwiesz tą wagę, którą robiłem na samym środku, Gupkawa? – warknął Hajime chwytając napój.

Toru uśmiechnął się tylko pobłażliwie.

\- Na pewno nie serią piruetów jaką miałeś zrobić.

Iwaizumi skrzywił się i odparł.

\- Potrzebuje zachować energię na program. Nie mogę zmarnować tej szansy. Mogę to wygrać!

\- Z pewnością wszyscy ciebie typują na zwycięzcę. – Oikawa przymrużył lekko oczy. – Ale możesz chyba chociaż przećwiczyć sekwencję kroków, wiesz, że od zeszłego roku sędziowie bardziej się czepiają szczegółów.

Iwaizumi milczał chwilę po czym z powrotem wszedł na lód.

\- Niech ci będzie. – rzucił.

Nagle tuż obok Oikawy rozległ się kolejny krzyk.

\- Hinata! Głupku! Miałeś nie skakać lutza podczas rozgrzewki! – wrzeszczał Kageyama. – Umiesz słuchać?!

\- Nie jesteś moim trenerem Gupiyama! – odparował młodzieniec stając przy bandzie. – Suga – san kazał mi próbować wszystkiego na co mam ochotę!

\- A słuchałeś, gdy mówił jak masz uważać żeby się nie przemęczyć?!

\- Spokojnie! – między dwójkę wparował Sugawara. – Oboje nie słuchacie ani mnie, ani Daichi’ego, więc nie powinniście się kłócić.

Dwójka młodzieńców odwróciła jedynie głowy ściskając mocniej szczęki i nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Wkrótce po tym rozległ się komunikat.

\- Panowie. Do końca rozgrzewki została minuta.

Akaashi odwrócił się i spojrzał w stronę swojego trenera, który resztkami sił powstrzymywał się od skomentowania jazdy podopiecznego. Keji wiedział, że całe napięcie może skończyć się na trzy sposoby. Podjedzie do niego teraz i wysłucha go. Zignoruje, co skończy się załamaniem Bokuto. Zignoruje i podczas programu nie wyląduje jakiegoś ze skoków co znów skończy się wpadnięciem trenera w głęboki stan apatii. Młodzieniec westchnął tylko i szybkim ślizgiem stanął pod bandą naprzeciwko Bokuto.

\- Jak myślisz? Powinienem coś jeszcze zrobić?

Kotarou na początku nie odpowiedział nic nadął tylko policzki i trwał w milczeniu.

\- Praca stóp… Myślę, że powinieneś przećwiczyć na koniec sekwencję kroków oraz sekwencje choreograficzną.

Keji uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Życzysz sobie czegoś jeszcze, trenerze…

Bokuto zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Idź już zanim rozgrzewka się skończy.

Aakashi wrócił na lód rozpoczynając swoje ostatnie ćwiczenia.

\- Trenerzy czasami muszą być ostrzy dla swoich zawodników. – rzucił Bokuto.

Kuroo stojący obok niego przekręcił tylko oczami, po czym sam spojrzał na swojego zawodnika.

\- Kenma! – ryknął od razu. – Myślisz, że cię nie widzę?! Nie chowaj się! Wracaj do pracy!

Młodzieniec znowu się skrzywił, po czym z niezwykłym zadowoleniem usłyszał komunikat o zakończeniu rozgrzewki i jako pierwszy zszedł z lodowiska.

\- Wiesz, że szybko się męczę… - odparł odbierając bluzę od trenera. – Muszę mieć siłę na program.

\- Nie wiem na ile się męczysz, a na ile jesteś leniwy. – mruknął Kuroo. - Czy przyłożyłbyś się bardziej, gdybym powiedział, że kupię ci jakąś grę?

\- Zależy jaką…

\- Widziałem jakiś egzemplarz przedpremierowy… - Tetsuro uśmiechnął się. – Myślę, że byłbyś zadowolony.

Kenma natychmiast odwrócił głowę jego stronę z wyrazem twarzy nagle zainteresowanego czymś kota.

\- Możesz traktować te zawody jako wygrane. – powiedział krótko, po czym dodał. – Gdzie moja konsola?

Kuroo pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Pewnie zostawiłeś w szatni, tylko pamiętaj żeby zostać rozgrzanym.

\- Aaaaakaaaashi! – wykrzyknął z boku Bokuto. – Świetnie sobie poradziłeś!

\- To dopiero rozgrzewka Bokuto – san. – odparł młodzieniec.

\- Ale już teraz dobrze sobie radzisz! Czy to nie wspaniałe?

\- Nie zaszedłbym tak daleko bez ciebie. – mruknął Akaashi czując, że musi podbudować swojego trenera.

\- Co? Tak myślisz?

\- Oczywiście!

\- Aaaaakaaaashi!

Bokuto chwycił młodzieńca w swoje ramiona i uściskał mocno, po czym zaczął całować go po czole.

\- Bo-bokuto – san. Ludzie na nas patrzą.

\- Niech patrzą. – odparł. – Robiliśmy gorsze rzeczy…

Keji wyrwał się z ramion trenera i uśmiechnął lekko.

\- Zatańczysz ze mną na gali?

\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony. – Naprawdę chcesz? Myślisz, że możemy?

\- Na gali możemy przecież robić co chcemy.

\- Faktycznie… - zamyślił się chwilę, po czym odpowiedział z nowym zapałem. – Chyba mógłbym z tobą zatańczyć…


End file.
